


one more chance

by kinkykenjirou



Series: kathang-isip [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykenjirou/pseuds/kinkykenjirou
Summary: everyone gets a second chance, it is only up to you on how you would use it.it's been a year since kenjirou and semi broke up (yes he is counting) and over time, he came to realize a lot. one of them was how much he loves the ashen-haired man that he was now willing to take the risk of being with him again, if semi still wants him.





	one more chance

It had been one year since he last talked to Semi. The older setter had graduated, moved to Tokyo for college education and well on his way to his second year in university. Kenjirou, on the other hand, is on his last year of high school, preparing for graduation and arranging his stuff for college.

It had been one long year without Semi, and he can still remember the last time they talked to and saw each other.

They just started dating back then. Kenjirou wanted it that’s for sure, but he was still new and nervous to the relationship. It was strange to be with someone because Kenjirou grew up to be independent. Then came Semi, and everything about him made Kenjirou slowly bring down his walls and it scared him how much the older setter affected him. Semi understood and he had been so patient and understanding towards him, not being too clingy, pushy or affectionate in public, not being talkative about their own relationship. Semi understood and he even let Kenjirou hold the reins in their relationship.

Kenjirou wanted it, but he wasn’t ready. It was something Kawanishi kept telling him but he was too stubborn to even admit it to himself.

_“Talk to Semi-san about it, Kenjirou. If not, you might end up hurting him.”_

It was the last thing Kenjirou wanted, but it happened nonetheless.

 

Not being open about their relationship is one thing. Denying that Semi is his boyfriend was another thing. Saying that Semi was someone he wouldn’t wish to be in a relationship with is also another thing.

And when the latter two happened, Semi was there to hear it, straight from Kenjirou’s mouth, and the brunet can’t forget the flash of hurt that appeared on Semi’s face before he turned and walked away from his then boyfriend.

He tried talking and reaching out to him, but Semi kept on evading.

 _“Give him time.”_ Kawanishi said, and even if Kenjirou wanted then and there to talk to Semi, he can’t. He hurt him and the least he could do is not be more of an asshole than he already was and be patient towards the older setter.

 

Semi came to and talked to Kenjirou. It was what Kenjirou expected, but he still wasn’t prepared for it.

“Let’s break up.” Semi told him. He looked tired and worn out, and Kenjirou felt a pang of guilt and pain in his chest because he was the reason Semi looked as he felt.

“I-I..” Kenjirou stammered, tears falling down his face that he didn’t even noticed if not for Semi sighing and holding his face in his hands, gently wiping his tears.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not going to say it’s okay, because it definitely isn’t. I’m also not going to scream at you just because I was hurt. I understand why you did it, I hope I didn’t but I do, but it doesn’t mean it hurt less.” Semi said, taking a step back to put distance between the two of them. “I love you and I want to be in this relationship with you, more than anyone and anything else. But not like this, Kenjirou.”

Semi sighed and raked a hand through his messy ash-gray hair. Kenjirou remembered how much he loved doing that and hearing Semi sigh in delight.

“Eita, I—” _I love you._

(It was something he knew he felt for a long time ever since Semi asked to court him in his first year but was always afraid to tell him, because telling Semi meant it was real, and he isn’t ready for such a huge step.)

“Stop.”

At that moment, stop meant a lot of things.

_Stop saying sorry._

_Stop forcing yourself to be with me when you know you aren’t ready yet._

_Stop, let’s stop this_.

Kenjirou knew it was bound to happen, Kawanishi warned him, but he was always too stubborn for his own good.

 

“Goodbye, Kenjirou.” Semi turned and walked away, not sparing another glance back at Kenjirou.

He didn’t see nor hear from him again after that.

 

And now he’s sitting here on his bed at one in the morning, holding the acceptance letter to a university in Tokyo and turning it over in his hands, pursing his lips in deep thought before sighing in resignation and grabbing his phone.

 

***

 

“You sure you’d be fine?” Tendou asked as he moved his stuff from his shared room with Eita.

“For the tenth time, Satori. Yes. Now go and help Taichi arrange your room.” Eita said as Tendou took the last of his boxes and left the room. Eita sighed and looked around the empty half that once Tendou occupied. He might have to put in a notice in the reception desk that he was looking for a new roommate.

A knock on the door took him out of his musings and he moved to open it, “Satori—”

Eita’s eyes widened when he saw that it wasn’t Tendou standing by the doorway. Instead it was brunet he had always been familiar with, one he wouldn’t forget no matter how hard he tried, “Kenjirou?”

 

***

 

Kenjirou took a deep breath. He had talked himself about this for the whole week before he moved down to Tokyo. When he applied to this university, he’d done so knowing that Semi went here. Before the break-up, they planned to go to the same one, and he was glad to know from Tendou that Semi did indeed go here. Kenjirou didn’t even think twice at applying and he was very glad he passed.

 

And now he stood in front of Semi’s door, a box in his arms, and he saw Tendou gave him a nod of encouragement from down the hall before he disappeared into his new room with Kawanishi. Kenjirou contacted him and asked for help. His red-headed senpai was more than happy to oblige.

_“Eita had been moping around for the past year. He doesn’t make it obvious but he should know that he couldn’t fool me easily.”_

_“Do you think he would want to see and talk to me?”_

_“He still has the picture of you two in his wallet and as his phone wallpaper and I saw him zone out just looking at it, so yes,_ _he still does. He longs for you, Kenjirou. I hope you patch things up and make it right this time.”_

Kenjirou planned to, so with a sigh and a determined look, he knocked on the door and it opened immediately, and there he saw, Semi Eita. He looked more mature than he did a year ago, but he was still the same Semi Eita that Kenjirou looked up to, fell for, longs for and loves.

“Kenjirou?”

He felt his heart beat faster when he heard Semi say his name and tears almost fell from his eyes because _damn it,_ he missed Semi’s voice and Semi’s face and everything about Semi. He missed him so much and it hurts.

“Semi-san.” He said, nodding his head curtly.

Semi look at the box in Kenjirou’s arms and realization ran across his face, “Tendou put you up to this, did he?” He stepped to the side to allow Kenjirou to enter.

 “Actually, I, uh, called in a favor. But I didn’t know he would go this far.” Kenjirou admitted. He turned to look at Semi who had his forehead creased and his lips pursed. “Alright, you need help with moving your stuff?”

Semi must’ve expected him to say no, considering how much he knew Kenjirou always rejected help because he always insisted he was fine on his own. The look on his face said so when Kenjirou said that “Yes, I have a few boxes left downstairs. Could you help me move them here, please?”

 

It was awkward while they moved around but tried not to brush against each other. No conversations were held, just small questions of “where would this go?,” “are you fine with your area?,” “do you need something else?,” as they arranged the dorm room.

 

When they finished Kenjirou plopped down on his newly-made bed with a sigh and wiped his forehead using the hem of his shirt.

He felt a nudge on his knee and he looked up to see Semi offering him a bottle of water, which he took gratefully and gulped it down.

The atmosphere became tensed as they sat on their beds, unmoving and eyes darting everywhere, refusing to look at each other.

Kenjirou decided to break the uncomfortable silence, and maybe Semi did think of it too because they both called at each other at the same time.

“Semi-san.”

“Kenjirou.”

They looked at each other and Semi gestured for him to go first. Kenjirou mulled over his thoughts, deciding it’s now or never, and asked, “Semi-san, can we, um, talk?”

Semi just looked at him with an unreadable expression and Kenjirou panicked, “I-I mean, only if you want to. I understand if you wouldn’t and we could just come to an agreement about how we would work around each other, and I could talk to the dorm director to request for changes in room arrangements and—”

“Kenjirou, stop. You’re babbling.”

“I, um. I’m sorry.” Kenjirou bowed his head and bit his lip in embarrassment.

He heard Semi sigh, “I think it wouldn’t be logical for you to transfer into another room seeing as you’ve already settled here. And, about the talk, well..”

Kenjirou closed his eyes, ready for the incoming rejection.

“Do you want to grab dinner first before we do?”

He snapped his head upwards, gaping at Semi who was regarding him with a fond expression that always did wonders to Kenjirou’s heart.

“You don’t mind?”

“Not at all. Besides, I do think we have some things to talk about and settle.”

Kenjirou nodded, “Yeah. Um, I’d like that.”

Semi stood up and Kenjirou followed suit, “Do you want anything in particular?”

“Nothing at all.”

“Alright. There’s this nice ramen shop just a block away from campus. We’ll go there then go grab coffee and talk.”

It sounded nice and Kenjirou just nodded in agreement. They exited their room, Semi locking it behind them.

They were about to step out into the night when Kenjirou called Semi’s attention, “Semi-san, wait.”

Semi turned to look at him questioningly while Kenjirou shuffled awkwardly. “What is—”

Kenjirou took Semi’s hand in his and pulled him outside, making the older look at him in surprise. Not too long did he feel Semi squeeze his hand and intertwine their fingers and he turned to see Semi smiling lovingly at him. He returned the smile and they continued to walk together.

This was his second shot at their relationship and this time, Kenjirou decided, he will make things right.

**Author's Note:**

> i placed implied courtship with semi and shirabu. i'm a hopeless romantic that has a penchant for those kind of things i am sorry.
> 
> anw, i hope u liked it! thank u for reading <3


End file.
